Search For Love
by perfectgamer8
Summary: Sequel to "Resentment". After Ludwig and Iggy make a mends and stopped fighting they decided to go find true love. But to this day can't find anyone. Lemmy and his girlfriend agree to help and this is what happens
1. Chapter 1

This is my little sequel to Resentment, hope you all like it :)

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nintendo except my O/Cs:Toni, Marie and Justine

* * *

_February 1,2013_

"Oh Lemmy I'm having such a great time," Marie said

"Me too," Lemmy said "Staying at home was a great idea,"

"Yeah your living room is more romantic than mine," Marie said

"Really?" Lemmy asked

"Really," Marie replied

"Really?" Lemmy asked again

"Shut up and kiss me," Marie said

They were about to kiss when someone knock on the door

"Who is it?" Lemmy asked

"It's Iggy. Please open the door, hurry,"

"Fine!" Lemmy shouted

As soon as Lemmy opened the door Iggy ran in and locked every lock on the door

"Damn Iggy," Marie said "Who are you hiding from?"

"This crazy girl Justine," Iggy said "She follows me everywhere I go,"

Suddenly someone outside screamed "Oh Iggy!"

"It's her!" Iggy shouted "Tell her I'm not here,"

"Wow she's one crazy bitch," Marie said

"What makes you say that?" Lemmy asked

"She has a crush on Iggy that makes her crazy enough,"

"Well he's lucky he's have someone to chase you around," Ludwig said overhearing the conversation

"Haven't found anyone yet huh?" Lemmy said

"No not yet," Ludwig replied

"Hey why don't I hook you up with my sister Toni?" Marie said

"Really?"Ludwig asked "Is she hot?"

"She Ok I guess," replied Marie  
"I don't care if she's Miss World or not I want her," Ludwig said

"Ok I'll tell her," Marie said

"Have any other sisters I could hook up with?" Iggy asked desparately

"No sorry," Marie said

"There's always Justine," Lemmy said

"Hell no!" Iggy shouted "I'm going around the back,"

But as soon as Iggy left the house Justine grabbed him and said "Got ya Iggy,"

"Ah! Help! I've been captured," Iggy said

Ludwig, Lemmy and Marie just stood there laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_February 2,2013_

"Oh I can't wait to see the girl Marie hooked me up with," said an excited Ludwig "Where is she?"

"Calm down Ludwig," said Lemmy "She'll be here any minute,"

"Hey who are you guys waiting for," Larry asked

"Ludwig's girlfriend," Lemmy said

"She's not my girlfriend...yet,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Finally," Ludwig said

He opened the door only to see Iggy breathing heavily and a tree branch stuck in his head

"What happened to you?" asked Larry

"Justine happened," Iggy said "That girl is delusional,"

"I don't know she kinda cute," Lemmy said

"In a psycho kind of way," Ludwig said

Suddenly a beatiful blue eyed koopa girl appeared and asked "Which one of you is Ludwig?"

"I am," Ludwig said "Your Toni right?"

"Yeah," she said

"Wow," Larry said "Your hot,"

"Thanks," Toni said "Well Ludwig let's get going,"

"Ok," Ludwig said

Soon after they left Iggy grabbed his two brothers and said "Well you little pipsqueaks it's just you two and me,"

"Sorry," Lemmy said "I promised my girlfriend I'd text her tonight,"

"And I'm going out tonight," Larry said

"I'll always be forever alone,"

Suddenly Justine appeared out of nowhere and said "You can always have me!"

"AHHHH!" Iggy shouted "Where'd you come from?"

"You left the door opened," she said

"Weird!" Larry said


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you want?" Iggy asked Justine

"Please go out with me," she said

"No,"Iggy said

"Come on Iggy give her a chance," Lemmy said

"Yeah, what have you got to lose," added Larry

"Please," Justine begged

"No I wont,"

"Yes you will,"

"No i won't"

"Yes you will,"

"No I won't,"

"Please,"

"No!"

"I'll leave you alone,'

"Fine,"

"Yippee,"

"What just happened?" Lemmy asked

'I don't know," Larry said "It went so fast,"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ludwig's date, he was having the time of his life.

"Mmm, you sure know how to spoil a guy," Ludwig said

"I try my best," Toni said "You wanna dance?"

"Sure,"

He took Toni by the hand and went on the dance floor and did the waltz.

"Oh my god, This girl is so amazing," Ludwig said to himself 'I hope this night lasts forever,"

Soon after Ludwig carried Toni home.

"I had a great time," Ludwig said

"So did I," Toni said

"Um well...yeah I guess you should be going," Ludwig said

"Yeah i guess,"

Ludwig looked at her one more time and then stooped over to kiss her

"What are you doing?"Toni asked

"Nothing!" said Ludwig said

"OK... bye,"

"Bye,"

"Oh I'm so stupid," Ludwig said "You don't kiss a girl on the first date. She probably hates me,"

"Ludwig!"Toni shouted "See you tomorrow,"

"Or not," Ludwig said with a smile,"


	4. Chapter 4

_February 3,2013_

__"I can't believe I let her talk my into a date," said Iggy

"Oh come on give her a chance," Lemmy said

"Hell no!"Iggy shouted "After tonight I'm done with her,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Lemmy's girlfriend Marie.

"Hey sweetie," Lemmy said

"Hey good looking," Marie said

"What are you doing here?" Iggy asked

"Toni told me to tell Ludwig thanks for giving her the time of her life," Marie replied

"Don't worry I aim to please," Ludwig said overhearing the conversation

"Where's Iggy going look so classy?" Ludwig asked

"Justine promised that if he goes on a date with her, she'll leave him alone," said Lemmy

"Well...have a great time I guess," Ludwig said

"Oh Ludwig before I forget, Toni said she wanted to meet you at the pier in Water Land," Marie said

"Really?" Ludwig said "I gotta go get ready,"

Then there was a knock on the door, it was Iggy's date Justine

"Hey Iggy," she said "Let's get going,"

She grabbed Iggy's hand and ran out the door

Iggy looked at Lemmy and said "Help me!"

"I don't get why Iggy hates Justine," Lemmy said

"Yeah they were made for each other," Marie said "Besides their both crazy,"

"Wanna make out in my room?" asked Lemmy changing the subject

"Hmm...Okay," said Marie as they both ran up to Lemmy's room


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Iggy I can't believe it!" screamed an excited Justine "Were both on a date,"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Iggy said "Were are we going first?"

"The "I Hate Mario" Complex," Justine said "I know how much you hate Mario,"

"So far so good," Iggy said.

They went in and saw a game called "Whack a Plumber. Justine insisted that they go play it, Iggy said "Why not,"

Iggy was the first to go, he hit almost all the Marios and set a new high score

"Cool," Justine said "There's no way I can beat that,"

"A girl who says your better than her," Iggy said to himself "Oh! She's better than I thought,"

This time Justine hit all the Marios and broke Iggy's high score

"Hey I got a high score, isn't that great?" she shouted

"Yeah I guess," Iggy said

"Hey let's go watch a movie," Justine said

They went to the cinema and saw that there were only two movies showing, a romance and a horror one

"Let's watch the horror movie," Justine said "I hate romance movies,"

"Really?" Iggy said "Me too!"

"Oh we have so much in common," Justine said

"Don't push your luck, Justine," Iggy said

"Sorry," Justine said

* * *

"Meanwhile at the pier, Ludwig and Toni sat down holding hands staring at the setting sun

"Isn't this romantic?" asked Toni

"Yeah," Ludwig said

"You know, I only been dating you a few days but I feel like I already know," Toni said "I don't know if I should do this,"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked

"Are you ready?" Toni asked

"For what?"

"This,"

She then kiss Ludwig. He froze for a couple of seconds then fainted

"Ahh!" screamed Toni "I know it was too early,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ludwig,Ludwig wake up wake up,"

Ludwig woke up and saw Toni looking at him with a worried look on her face

"Uhhh...where am I?" Ludwig asked

"In Lemmy's room," Toni replied

"What happened?"

"You fainted,"

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you,"

"You kissed me?" Ludwig asked blushing real hard

"I'm sorry," Toni said blushing as well

"No don't be," said Ludwig

"Well I better get going," Toni said

"Wait there's something I have to give you," Ludwig said

"What?"

Ludwig then kissed her. She then left the room blushing like crazy. Lemmy walked in and asked "What did you do?"

"I found true love,"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cinema Iggy and Justine were just leaving.

"Wow! That movie was great," Justine said

"Are you crazy? That movie scared the living hell outa me," Iggy said shaking like a leaf.

"I especially loved the part were you jumped into my arms," Justine said

"Let's not tell anyone about that OK," Iggy said

"Fine,"

"Hey let's go eat something, I'm hungry," Iggy said

"Me too," Justine said "It's like we have a connection,"

"Oh brother," Iggy said

_2 hrs later_

"I haven't so much food in my life," Justine said

"I love this pizzeria," Iggy said "Great choice,"

The waiter then handed Iggy the bill

"Yikes!" Iggy shouted "That much for a pizza?"

"Don't worry I'll pay for it," Justine said

"Are you sure?" asked Iggy "It cost a lot,"

"Anything for you Iggy,"

She then took up the bill and looked at

"Holy sh-!" Justine shouted

"Told you," Iggy said

"Don't worry I have an idea," Justine said "Look stealing from the register,"

"Where?" The waiter shouted

Justine grabbed Iggy an ran out

"What? You peasants!" The waiter said "This is the last time you'll ever eat here"

"Whatever," They both shouted

"I love you Justine!" Iggy shouted

"What?" Justine asked

"Nothing!" Iggy said

"Well let's get you home," Justine said

"Right," Iggy said

Iggy then kissed her on the cheek

"What was that for?" she asked

"For giving me the date of my life," Iggy said

"No problem," said Justine


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is the last chapter. Sorry the story was so short. So yeah that all I have to say, enjoy the chapter

* * *

February 4,2013

The next day, Iggy told Lemmy about his date. Lemmy was surprised at all the things he heard

"And then she tricked the waiter and then we ran off," Iggy said

"Wow! Some date,"Lemmy said

"The best ever!' Iggy shouted "I hope we do it again,"

"So does that mean...,"

"Yeah we're dating," Iggy said

"Cool!" Lemmy said

"Anyways I gotta get going," Lemmy said "Me and Marie are gonna watch a movie at the cinema,"

"No way," Iggy said "Me and Justine are going to do the same thing,"

"Double date anyone?" Lemmy said

"Hell yeah," Iggy shouted

Then Ludwig came downstairs. He asked what the screaming was about

"Us and our girlfriends are going on a date together at the movie," Iggy said

"Wow! Me and Toni were thinking of doing the same thing," Ludwig said

"How about a triple date," Lemmy said

"Hell yeah, I mean... sure why not?" Ludwig said

Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other and started laughing.


End file.
